The beneficial effects of applying a magnetic field to an area of human and animal anatomy such as the back, legs, arms and the like, are widely known and well documented. Magnetic fields are commonly used for therapeutic purposes such as reduction of inflammation in tissues and pain relief. Magnetic fields are known to improve the blood flow to tissues to which the magnetic field is applied. Additionally, the application of magnetic fields to plants is likewise believed to have a beneficial effect on plant growth.
To enhance such beneficial effects, a dynamic magnetic field may be applied to the anatomical area to be treated. The relative movement of magnetic fields through treatment area acts on charged particles such as ions and electrons in the treatment area, displacing the positively and negatively charged particles in opposite directions. The movement of ions and charges influences the distribution of ions on cell membranes, thereby affecting the electrical potential on such cell membranes. The movement of electrons results in locally generated eddy currents which affect the cellular functions of muscles, nerves and other tissues. Such eddy currents have been associated with the activation of capillary blood flow, the relaxation of muscle and connective tissue, and the blocking of propagation of pain impulses as well as other nerve functions.
To maximize the displacement of charged particles (maximize electromotive force product), three variables may be manipulated; the intensity of the magnetic field at the treatment site, the rate of change of the magnetic field at the treatment site, and the amplitude of the net change in magnetic flux (or waveform) to which the treatment site is subjected. The intensity of the magnetic field may be varied by varying the strength of the permanent magnet utilized. The rate of change of the magnetic field may be varied by varying the speed at which the permanent magnet is moved relative to the treatment area.
The last listed variable, the amplitude of the net change in magnetic flux, is believed by some practitioners to be the most important variable in the application of magnetic therapy. Permanent magnets have a north pole and south pole, with north pole magnetic flux emanating from the north pole, and south pole magnetic flux emanating from the south pole. An object moving through the magnetic field generated by a permanent magnet from the north pole of the magnet to the south pole of the magnet is subjected first to a full north pole field. As the object moves toward the south pole, the strength of the north pole field decreases until a neutral field is encountered, approximately at the midpoint of the magnet. As the object continues to move toward the south pole, the object is subjected to a south pole field of increasing intensity until the object reaches the south pole of the magnet where it is subjected to a full south pole field. By moving in this fashion, the object is subjected to a "full waveform." Likewise, an object moved from the south pole to the north pole is also subjected to a full waveform. A maximum displacement of the electrical and ionic equilibrium is achieved when the treatment area is subjected to a full waveform, the treatment area experiencing a complete reversal of magnetic flux. An object may be subjected to a "half waveform" by moving the object from a full north pole field to neutral or full south pole field to neutral. Many practitioners believe that subjecting a treatment area to magnetic flux fields consisting of primarily north pole flux (e.g., half waveforms of north pole flux) enhances the therapeutic effect of the treatment on the anatomical area. The amplitude of the change in magnetic flux may be manipulated to provide preferred configurations of magnetic fields to treatment areas.
A wide variety of devices have been used to expose an anatomical area to a moving magnetic field. Unfortunately, none of the prior art devices permit the magnetic field to be particularly configured to meet particular therapeutic needs, such as the application of a magnetic field having substantially all north pole flux to a treatment area.
Another commonly used therapy for treatment of pain and enhancement of muscular relaxation is vibrational massage. The therapeutic effect of vibrational massage on body tissue is well documented. Many therapeutic devices are available which apply vibration to an anatomical area such as the muscles of the lower back to enhance circulation and relax such muscle.
While various prior art devices apply dynamic magnetic fields to various anatomical areas, none of the prior art devices apply a dynamic magnetic field in conjunction with vibratory massage. While each procedure has been utilized to increase blood flow to an effected area, the combination of procedures increases the beneficial effects to the user as the treated area receives both mechanical massage and magnetic stimulation to enhance blood flow.